


Lust & Ice Cream

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: femslash_today, Cravings, Doggy Style, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Pregnant Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've talked about it and they've done the research so there's no need for them to hold their fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust & Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for the Winter 2015 porn battle on lj. Prompt was 'Ice Cream'.  
> Beta read by the wonderful lanalucy.

“Emma, I really want you…,” Regina breathed, voice laced with need. She stood at the edge of their bed, a purple strap-on the only thing she was wearing. Emma was on all fours right in front of her, facing away, giving Regina a good view of her already wet center and ass instead. “But…”  

“Oh no, there won’t be any buts!” Emma interrupted her and looked back at Regina over her shoulder. “We talked about this, we did the research. It’s totally safe for me and the baby.” When Regina was still hesitant, Emma lowered herself onto her forearms and moved her knees further apart. “I need you to fuck me, Regina, right now. I need you to make me feel desirable.”  

Regina shook her head in disbelief. “You’re delicious, Miss Swan, and I don’t think I’ve ever missed a chance to tell and show you how much I desire you.” Using the old nickname helped Regina - it had always been a special turn-on for her. This way she was able to slip into the role and mood Emma needed her to be in. Regina took another moment to devour the exposed flesh in front of her. She gazed at Emma’s slender legs and the curve of her sweet round ass. The swell of Emma’s pregnant belly peeked out between her legs, a symbol of their love.  

Emma was getting restless and wiggled her ass slightly. “Well then, Madam Mayor, why don’t you go on and show me,” she encouraged, giving Regina another alluring look over her shoulder.  

Regina hummed in agreement, reaching out and placing both of her hands on Emma’s ass. She started to knead her cheeks, making sure to push them slightly apart in the process. “Let’s see how wet you are for me.” Regina used the tip of her right index finger to feel out Emma’s labia. She took her time, making sure Emma’s juices were well spread.

  The sexual tension in the room became even more tangible as the smell of Emma’s arousal fanned out.   

Emma shivered. She moved against the finger between her legs and tried to push down on Regina’s hand for more pressure. But Regina would have none of it. She removed her hand completely and received a whimper from Emma in return. “All in good time, Miss Swan”, she purred, stepping in a little closer, sure fingers wrapping around the shaft of the toy.   

The tip of the strap-on glided along the full length of Emma’s center before it nudged against her opening. Emma moaned in satisfaction. However, Regina moved the toy away and let it slide through Emma’s folds, mimicking what she’d done with her index finger earlier. The process was repeated several times.   

“Regina,” Emma warned. “My patience is running very thin.” A sharp, stinging slap landed on her ass. Emma yelped more in surprise than pain. “Madam Mayor,” she corrected herself. “Would you please be so kind as to fuck my brains out?”  

With a pleased smirk, Regina maneuvered the strap-on back to Emma’s entrance. “That’s my good girl.” She pushed in a little and withdrew, only to reprise the activity with Emma’s asshole. Regina licked her lips at the sight.  

A loud groan erupted from the back of Emma’s throat. “You’re driving me fucking nuts, baby.” Her ass was slapped once more. Regina’s hand moved into her hair, tangling her fingers in blonde strands, and pulled gently. Emma whimpered in lust and waited. The dildo was back at her entrance, hovering there for agonizing moments before Regina sank into her inch by inch.  

Regina palmed both her cheeks again to get a better view as she pushed deeper and deeper into Emma - they were past the teasing. “It’s time to get down to business, Miss Swan.” She started to roll her hips forward against Emma’s ass. At first it was a slow rhythm but it quickly picked up speed and force as Emma started to rock back harder into Regina.  

“Oh God, yes, that’s it,” Emma spurred Regina on. When no smack followed, she looked briefly back to Regina, who was lost in sensations, eyes closed and breathing heavy as she pressed into her with long, hard thrusts. Emma’s body tensed, a tremble beginning to spread through her body, her arms and thighs already shaking.   

Regina continued slamming the dildo into Emma at a rapid pace, fingers digging into Emma’s hips. The noises they both made were obscene.  

But shortly before Emma reached her climax she scrambled away from Regina a bit. The toy slipped out of her with a wet plop. “Not like this,” Emma explained, panting. “Lie down on your back, Madam Mayor; you’re in for a ride.”  

Regina grinned at that and followed Emma’s instructions. She climbed onto the bed, laid down and waited for Emma’s next move. She tried to hide her surprise when Emma mounted her, sitting astride with her back to Regina. Emma lowered herself gradually until the strap-on was buried completely inside her. Regina’s hands found Emma’s hips again as she couldn’t hold off pushing her hips up.  

“Make yourself come, Miss Swan,” Regina encouraged, knowing that in this position Emma was in control. It made Regina squeeze her legs together, arousal trickling out of her.   

It didn’t take Emma long to ride Regina’s hips and the slick dildo attached in a frantic rhythm. She arched her back and rolled her spine, letting her body do as it wanted. She steadied herself with one hand on Regina’s left thigh, leaning forward slightly, while she used the other one to play with her tits. Her skin was sticky, especially between her thighs, hot and cold shivers running down her spine.  

“That’s quite the view you’re offering there, Miss Swan,” Regina said between grunts, lifting her hips upward to meet Emma’s thrusts.

  Emma started to jerk, her ass smacking against Regina’s hips loudly as she pushed herself down on the dildo almost violently. A scream was forming on her lips. She was right on the edge of her climax. Then her breathing stopped for a moment. Regina had entered her asshole with two fingers without preamble. Emma’s scream of ecstasy finally released when her orgasm rocked her body, walls clenching around the toy in her pussy as well as around Regina’s fingers. She drew it out for as long as possible, head thrown back, and continued to ride the toy with deep, spaced-out thrusts.   

When the last wave of her high had passed, Emma rolled off Regina and collapsed onto the bed, totally out of breath. “I want ice cream,” she declared out of nowhere.  

“As in right now?” Regina huffed, not attempting to hide her frustration. She had been staring at the dildo, gleaming with Emma’s juices, the scent of arousal driving her mad, and her imagination had been busy picturing how she wanted Emma to reciprocate.   

“Yes,” Emma confirmed with a smile. “I’m the one who’s carrying our baby and I want ice cream. Now.” There was a slight frown on Regina’s forehead, so she added. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you later.”  

“Fine,” Regina grumbled, unfastening the belt that held the dildo and letting it fall unceremoniously onto the floor. What made the whole thing even more unnerving was the deal they’d made not to use magic for such small things. They didn’t want to get dependent on or addicted to it. So she had to actually get up and go to the kitchen to bring the ice cream back.

  “That’s my good girl,” Emma gave back Regina’s earlier reply, but offered her an affectionate smile. The fact that Regina was the dominating partner in bed, but totally pussy-whipped when it came to everything else, made it that much sweeter to watch her putting on a silk robe and leaving the bedroom to get Emma her ice cream. “Cookie dough, please!” she yelled after Regina.  

Emma’s thoughts started to drift… to the unborn child inside her, to Regina and their future. She felt content, happy, and well fucked. It only took seconds for her eyes to grow heavy and begin to drop. She tried to fight back the urge to sleep, but lost the battle in the end. Emma distantly heard Regina return and say, “You’ve got to be kidding me, Miss Swan.” She was tucked in and felt a feather light kiss on her forehead. Sleep claimed Emma and she dozed off with a smile on her lips.   

The End

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel called "Snugger Fit".


End file.
